


Puppy Crush

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Edd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awkward Crush, Beta Laurel, Courting Rituals, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, High School, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hellucard, Omega Tom, Romance, Slow Burn, alpha matt, alpha tord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: Hellucard has known Edd since they were in middle school, yet has an unfortunate predicament regarding the Alpha. He's had a crush on him since the moment they met- even when it was clear Edd had no clue of his existence most of the time. It's disheartening, sure.But when biology sticks them together like magnets, will something more come from this? Hellucard can only hope.





	1. Ey' Edd!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at me, writing about my favorite background character. I'm sure nobody even cares about Hellucard/Edd but me, but goddamnit, I want this to be a thing. It's my favorite trope- one character pining after the other when the other has absolutely no clue about it. It's seriously one of my favorite things.
> 
> That being said, I hope I'm not the only one who enjoys this!

“Ey’, Edd!”

The familiar voice called out to him, Edd’s attention diverted from his phone as he moved down the bustling hall of Murigan High School. The hallways were crowded full of hectic and loud students of all castes, grating Edd’s sensitive nose with their presence. At least he could make out a familiar undertone of ash underneath.

The tall Alpha paused where he stood, not caring that many smaller people had to angrily filter around him. He had always been the one to be pushed around in the past before his presentation as Alpha- it was a welcomed change of pace to have people flittering around him instead. He scanned the crowd for his friend, before offering the Omega a passive stare as he fought his way through the group.

Poor guy was winded as he clutched his backpack close to his side, blue eyes flickering up to the giant before him as he offered Edd a quick wave. “Hey- I thought I’d never catch up to you.” he admitted, drawing a small laugh from Edd as he shrugged his shoulders.

“I didn’t know you were looking for me. Hey, Hellucard.” He said, this time walking once more with his friend down the length of the hall. They had plenty of time to get to their next classes, so the brunette wasn’t concerned about being late.

Collecting himself for a moment, Hellucard brushed his stray bangs out of his face with lazy strokes of his fingers. “I mean, to my defense, you’re hard to miss in a crowd.” He said, affectionately bumping his arm against Edd’s side. “I just thought I’d say hi and what-not.” He confessed, “Ask how you’ve been, y’know?”

To anyone walking outside of the little group, it was pretty clear the dynamics at work here. Hellucard was practically fawning over every word that Edd said, eyes wide in interest and smile borderline covering his entire face as the duo walked side by side in the busy hallways. He would laugh whenever Edd said anything even remotely funny, using it as an excuse to press his palm to the Alpha’s shoulder and push.

Oh yes, Hellucard was a lovesick puppy. It was painfully obvious to everyone….except for Edd.

Yet to the Omega’s defense, Edd was a pretty clueless Alpha.

He missed many key elements of flirting, even when the flirting was coming from those who weren’t within his limited friend group. Like this instance now, where Hellucard watched as a freshman level Omega nearly bumped straight into Edd trying to get his attention.

“Oh, sorry, Edd!” she had stuttered, clearly  almost contemplating the clutzy act by losing her grip on the sketchbook in her arms. Yet Edd turned to her with a passive stare past his long bangs, having to move them out of his face for a moment as only friendly recognition passed by his features. “Hey, Megan.”

Oh, Hellucard did NOT like this.

He watched as the Omega fluttered up her lashes at Edd, rocking on the balls of her heels as she held the notebook in such a manner than only pushed up her ridiculously small chest. “So how is your art project for Mrs. Thomson’s class going? I’m having such a hard time with the shading.” She cooed, tone so falsely sweet that the other rival nearly wanted to gag.

“Oh? I’m already finished.” He said, clearly not trying to extend the conversation by any means as his hazel eyes traveled to the digital clock sitting above the hallway. Two minutes till class, and the last thing he wanted to do was be late. It must have been clear in the way he was turning back to walk, since the freshman looked deflated at her flirting being ignored.

Hellucard had puffed up his chest in pride when Edd turned to him instead. “Hellu, aren’t you going to be late?” he asked, thinking that his classmate’s conversation was done when she didn’t say anything more. Score one for Hellucard, score zero for that dirty skank Megan. He had Edd’s attention again, and didn’t plan on losing it when he walked forward with a skip in his step.

“Nah, I’m always late to that class. The teacher loves me since I’m the only one who actually does my work.” He said, subtly tossing a look over his shoulder at the crestfallen and jealous girl fuming behind him. If he moved his wrist over to brush against Edd’s and subtly scent it, he wouldn’t admit it. He would just keep smiling and walking, pausing only when the duo came to Edd’s destination.

He leaned against the frame as Edd spared a glance to the clock. The bell was about to ring, so he gave Hellucard a small wave as he took a step into the room. “I wouldn’t make it a habit of being late. Especially not just for me.” The Alpha teased, not even noting the way that color dusted across Hellucard’s cheeks.

“It’s no trouble at all, Edd. Who’s going to keep you out of trouble then?” he said, before nearly losing his knees at the vibrant smile that overtook Edd’s face. Fuck. It was the definition of friendly, sure, but just the sight had the Omega’s heart leaping from his chest. “Well, I suppose you’re right. Now go on to class, I still feel bad for making you late.”

Before Hellucard could even hope to response, Edd ducked into the classroom as the bell rang throughout the hallways. He was stuck with his head in the clouds as a wistful sigh left him, pulling his wrist up to smell the hints of forest clinging to where they made contact. Was it really so bad as to dream for something more between them?

He made his way down the hall towards his own classroom, nearly having to cross the entire building to do so. It was worth it though, getting to chase away that stupid bitch in Edd’s art class from trying to get so friendly with him. The fact that he didn’t share any classes with his friend was a damn shame- it wasn’t fair that Megan got to see him and Hellucard didn’t!

He could hardly pay attention in class as he scratched his pencil along the chemical reaction equations laid out before them, the numbers jumbling in his head as all he could think of was Edd. Edd; the gentle giant, the only man capable of bringing the previous quarterback to his knees, the rising star of the football team-even when his own passions sat in his drawings and animations that he only was able to pursue in his freetime.

Hellucard loved every single aspect of Edd, unlike most of those who only saw him for his power and status.

He wanted to be the one tucked under Edd’s arm- especially since his puppy crush had been blossoming since they were just in kindergarten. He was never exactly close with Edd the way that his pack was, but he was close enough to get a second glance from the man, and that was all that mattered.

He had lunch to look forward to, since he knew for a fact Edd was in his lunchroom hours. He hadn’t been sure, given he never exchanged schedules with Edd in the beginning of the semester- but after seeing him in the lunch line for the B hall, Hellucard knew where he had to go.

When the bell rang he had already darted down the steps, eyes searching the crowd for a familiar green hoodie. He had his sack lunch held tight in his hands, only pausing and double taking when Edd was filtering into the hot lunch line once more.

He was standing by himself too, making it all too easy to move his way through the usual hustle and bustle of the hallways to reach the side of the wall where Edd rested against. His breathing was a bit labored from his initial rush, smile undoubtedly wide as he stood in front of Edd and perked up when the Alpha’ head lazily tilted towards him.

“Oh? Hey, Hellucard.” He greeted, the Omega’s pulse picking up as he nodded his own greeting. “Ey’ Edd. I didn’t know you had this lunch hour too!” he said, initiating friendly banter even as a few people behind the line were giving him dirty looks.

“Hey, no cutting.” A lanky Alpha said behind Edd, fixing Hellucard with a narrowed stare and enjoying the way that the poor thing squirmed under his heavy glare. A few Betas were laughing too- more than likely friends of the Alpha.

Just as Hellucard was about to defend himself, it seemed that Edd was piping in himself before the situation could escalate. “Actually, it’s pretty clear he’s holding a sac lunch, isn’t it?” Edd said, moving his bangs out of his face to narrow a stare at the lesser Alpha. “If I could see that past my bangs, you might want to get your eyes checked.”

At the escalation of a potential challenge with a larger man, the gangly guy turned his nose down and let out a soft scoff as he refused to make direct eye contact with Edd. A sign of submission, one that had Edd’s shoulders lowering as he once again turned his head back to his Omegan friend. “Sorry about that. Yes, I do have this class period. I share it with a few friends too. Lucky, huh?”

Yeah, lucky for Edd for sure. He had hoped that the man was as much of a loner as he was, having no one to sit with besides the other randoms in the back table. Sure he was getting close to a lot of them, but he didn’t exactly fit in with the group no matter how he tried. He sighed softly. “Man, that does sound nice. So far you’re the only face I recognize as friendly in my lunch period. I’ve been trying to keep to myself because of it.” He said, letting his shoulders rise and fall in a small shrug.

It seems that Edd was pondering something, which made Hellucard try not to raise his hopes too high. His eyes flicked up to Edd’s as he tried to hide his hopeful smile, more than likely not able to mask the subtle excitement in his gaze. Finally the Alpha seemed to come to a final verdict, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck.

“You could sit with us if you’d like, Hellucard. I’m sure Matt would like you, and Tom warms up to people pretty quick.” He offered, raising an eyebrow at the way that Hellucard’s entire face lit up in a huge smile, hand’s idly twisting into the sac lunch as he tilted his head ever so to try and hide it. “Oh, uh. You sure? I’d hate to just barge in and bother you and your friends.”

Edd just kept moving forward in the line, not at all seeing a big deal about this as he shrugged his shoulders. “Uh. Sure. I mean, I offered, didn’t I?”

Ah. Yeah. Friendly. Hellucard had to remember that this was just friendly. As far as he was concerned the Alpha hadn’t even clued in on the fact that he had a crush on him, as disheartening as that was. So Hellucard wiped that big grin from his face and tried to quell the steady pounding of his heart as he followed Edd up the line.

“Ahah, yeah, I’m just glad I have somewhere to sit now.” he noted, Edd at least seeming content with the answer as he finally reached the front and ordered a small pizza and salad from the line. He took the offered tray after the lunchman scooped a heaping portion of salad and fruits, the pizza seemingly so small in comparison.

“What would you want?” the beta manning the line asked, catching Hellucard by surprise. “Oh, uh. I’m with him.” He said, pointing to Edd as he turned to try and catch up with him. Edd hadn’t even slowed down as he went to the drink fridge and got a protein shake, seeming even more dissatisfied with himself as he placed it onto the tray and pulled out his school id to pay.

Okay. Now Hellucard really did feel like a puppy as he just kept following after Edd on his heels. Only when he was done did he turn and see Hellucard once more, having to stifle down a small chuckle at the sight. “You know you could have waited near the registers.”

There goes his cheeks again, flushing pink as he laughed it off as no big deal. “Hey now, I’m easy to lose in a crowd. I’m pretty small compared to you.” he said, falling into step behind Edd as the Alpha once more began to walk between crowded tables. “You know, fair point. If it weren’t for your scent, I wouldn’t have even known where you were in the hallway.” He noted, already smelling the sweet undertones of Hellucard even when he was trailing behind him. Was it stronger than usual…? Probably his imagination.

Brushing the thought from his mind, Edd finally reached a table with three others already sitting there. By the looks on their faces they all seemed to be surprised at the sight of an unfamiliar face. Edd stared at each member for a moment, before finally realizing they more than likely haven’t seen the other Omega before. “Oh, uh. Hellucard, these are my friends. Matt, Tord, and Tom.” He said, gesturing to each teen as he said so.

Hellucard recognized Matt as the head organizer of most school sponsored events, his charismatic personality hardly quelling his own ego. He was always in style- albeit with the strangest color pallet he’s ever seen before. The tall Alpha waved his greeting, charming smile spreading across his lips. “Hey! It’s a pleasure to meet you, and I’m sure the same can be said for you.” he said, not even giving him time to respond before Edd was introducing Tord.

Now Tord, he recognized almost immediately. The headstrong Alpha was in his P.E. class, always at the forefront of each game and exercise they had to do. While everyone usually picked Hellucard and his other friends last- Tord was always picked for his sheer competitive spirit. The Alpha smiled with more fang than genuine friendliness. “We’re acquainted. I’ll be seeing him in 5th period.”

Finally his eyes met with blank irises. Tom was a lithe Omega in the same grade as them, with hair that stuck up at impossible angles and braces stretched over his teeth. He seemed to share Hellucard’s own personal style of dark clothing and punk fashion, a series of bracelets covering his arm as his lined eyes narrowed at the sight of Hellucard.

There was unspoken tension between them. Tom was the only Omega in Edd’s pack…and that did not bode well. Self-consciously Hellucard tugged at the hem of his own shirt, feeling suddenly inadequate compared to Tom. Were Edd and Tom already a thing? Was he encroaching on what Tom believed to be his Alpha?

“So yeah. Guys, this is Hellucard.” Edd spoke, snapping the poor guy from his stupor as he smiled and offered a meek wave. “O-Oh, yeah! Hi!” he said, trying to brush off the fact he was horrendously nervous around these other packmates. Without their approval it was clear Edd wouldn’t even give him a second thought.

At least in Hellucard’s mind that was the case.

Yet after the greeting, it was clear even with Hellucard there the four were falling into a comfortable pace. Tom turned down to his food as Matt discussed a few of the upcoming changes in the school board, clearly animated enough to drive most conversation forward when Tord and Edd seemed more content eating and checking their phones than actually listening to Matt.

It was easy enough to nod along, sure, but that sense of inadequacy kept encroaching upon Hellucard’s thoughts. He was sitting next to Edd, but even so, there was no conversation going. It was all silence with the background noise of Matt talking about the board, himself, and what he was doing.

“What do you think about that?” The flamboyant Alpha asked, his speech seeming to finally come to an end as everyone looked up for just a moment. “You sure got a lot planned, Matt.” Edd decided to say, pushing around the salad in disinterest as he did so.

“I’m just glad you stopped talking.”

Hellucard’s head snapped up to Tom, clearly surprised by the way he was so…blunt about it. His eyes scanned the table as he expected to see a series or surprised or a hurt expression coming from the ginger- but instead everyone just seemed to laugh about it.

“Aw, Thomas, don’t tell me you’re hung over again?” Tord decided to mock, a hand moving up to wrap around the Omega’s shoulders as Tom’s gaze narrowed in annoyance. He tried to squirm away, only for Matt to wrap his arm around him on his other side. “I think so, Tord! He’s especially grumpy today!”

Tom tried to shoulder his ever so insistent friends off of his sides- yet to no avail. He was trapped firmly between two friendly Alphas, and the duo clearly knew that what they were doing was annoying the shit out of Tom. “I hate all of you. And especially you, Tord.”

At least from the ringing laughter about, Hellucard felt that he was able to laugh at the clearly comedic antics of these guys without sounding rude or butting in. He almost forgot he was a complete outsider- until Matt was turning to him with a charmingly bright smile on his features.

“Anyways- Hallelujah, was it?” Matt began, causing Tord to nearly lose his shit laughing at the clearly clueless expression on the lesser Alpha’s face. Hellucard just had to stare because, uh. Seriously? Was he being made fun of? The self-consciousness almost threatened to consume him, until Tom was driving his elbow hard into Matt’s side.

“It’s Hellucard, dumbass. You’re horrible with names.” He said, before Matt’s deep blue eyes widened in realization. “Oh! My apologies, Hellucard, I am HORRENDOUS with names! I’ll try to remember it better- is it a French name? It sounds French.” He said, leaning forward and letting his chin rest idly on his palm as he studied the Omega curiously.

Tugging at the collar to his skull shirt, Hellucard could only smile awkwardly from the attention on him. “Uh. Well, I’m actually Canadian- But I have no clue what went through my parents head when they named me. I get questions about my name a lot.” He said, sheepish in his motions as he took a small bite out of his sandwich.

Matt studied him for a moment longer, before finally his smile was spreading across his face once more. “You’re awfully cute, Hellucard. Would you want to get dinner?” he asked, clearly having absolutely no shame as poor poor Hellucard nearly choked on his bite from the blunt flirting.

His eyes helplessly went up to Matt’s once more, a charming smile on the Alpha’s face as he ignored the loud groaning coming from Tom as he slammed his head onto the  table. “Oh my fucking god, Matt.” He said, before Tord was once again roaring with laughter at seeing the flustered Omega squirming. “Holy shit- he’s actually at it again.” Tord supplied, before Edd’s head finally tilted up from his tray and turned his head to brush his bangs out of his face.

“Matt, seriously?” Edd asked, irritation in his tone as he felt a strange bubbling of territorial instincts taking over him. He looked at Hellucard next, noting the way the poor thing’s doe eyes were fluttered up at him in nervous uncertainty. He sighed. “Don’t pay Matt any mind. He’s probably tried to ask out every Omega in this school at least once.” Edd reassured, watching the way that Matt puffed up like a riled up bird at the implication.

“Hey now, I’m doing this school a favor, aren’t I? I’m letting everyone get a chance to have a date with ME, and that alone is honor enough!” he bolstered, shoulders hunched and lips pulled down into a frown. He crossed his arms over his chest for full effect. “Besides, why don’t you let Hellucard decide for himself if he’d want to go on a date!”

Before the Omega could so much as open his mouth to protest, Tord was slamming his fist down as his laughter clearly was drawing all the attention of the cafeteria onto them. He wiped a tear from his eye for effect, before pointing over Tom (who notably still had his head on the table) to get within Matt’s personal space. “Oh- Oh my god, Matt, you’re KILLING me here.”

Tord turned to Hellucard next, grinning from ear to ear. “Unless you’re looking to fall asleep from boredom, don’t even bother! All he does it talk about himself! I heard he looks in a mirror when he fucks because he-“

Matt was slapping Tord’s hand away a moment later, his pale skin alit in humiliation as he quickly cut off what Tord was saying with a lone whine. “Tord, come on! Stop being so mean! I’m not that bad-“

“Oh, you are.” Tom finally said, pulling himself up and instead resting his head into his hands. He groaned in exasperation, clearly worn out from Tord’s laugher as the shrill tone and grating sound made him drive his elbow into Tord’s side as well.

Finally both of the Alphas were nursing their emotional-and in Tord’s case physical- injuries. Tom just fixed Hellucard with a long look, before a hint of a smile was on his face. “Do you see what me and Edd deal with now.” he asked, Edd just sighing his agreement

“I swear it’s like baby sitting- I’ll totally get it if you want to try and sit somewhere else from now on.” Edd said, lightly patting Hellucard’s back as it was clear the Omega was locked between distress and confusion. After allowing the mood to settle for a bit longer, Hellucard just offered a meek smile as he shrugged his shoulders.

“No way, I’m staying here, if you’ll let me. This is the most eventful lunch period I’ve ever had!” he said, looking about the table for the approval he craved ever so much. At least when he looked around everyone seemed to be…far more open with him, less guarded. Matt was smiling, Tord looked amused, and Tom?

Well, he supposed it was the best he would get as Edd finally pulled back to toss his empty bottle onto his tray. “Go right ahead, dude. I don’t mind. We can meet up after the last period if you’d want.”

If he’d want? More like it’s all he’s ever wanted! Hellucard was elated on cloud nine as he rose up alongside Edd without even thinking, gathering his trash despite some of his food remaining in order to follow the larger Alpha without a care for the clear glances he was getting from Edd’s friends.

“That sounds awesome, dude! I’d love to walk with you! Uh. Just what class do you have before hand?” he asked, having to dodge through tables and people as Edd just seemed to keep on walking without even acknowledging how his presence seemed to part crowds while Hellucard had to walk through them. It sucked being the smaller guy here.

Edd turned over his shoulder to make sure Hellucard knew he heard him, reaching the trash bins and stuffing his leftovers into them. He placed the tray on top while letting Hellucard shove his own out as well. “Well, I have Art III before this, so I’d be right outside the lunchroom.” He noted, which had Hellucard awkwardly shuffling in place at the realization.

“Oh, shit. I’m all the way in the North hallways. I wouldn’t want to be a bother at all- I could just meet up at the table? Unless you’d actually want to stand there for like three minutes and waste time you could be getting food in.” he noted, “Especially since I get sac lunch anyways.”

As the two made their way back it was clear Matt, Tord, and Tom had been studying them the entire time. It was only when they reached the table that Matt pretended to be looking elsewhere, with Tord eliciting to stuff his face full of spaghetti to account for the lapse in conversation.

Tom gave no fucks, just sitting there and idly stirring his water bottle. That probably did not contain water.

“Eh. I don’t really mind at all. It gets really boring sitting in line by myself. Tord doesn’t want to wait for me and Tom doesn’t eat.” He said, giving both of them a pointed stare through his bangs. At least Tord had the decency to laugh- Tom just flipped the bird as he took a swig of the water bottle. Definitely not water, then.

Hellucard tensed up when Edd’s gaze fell to him again, a smile instantly spreading across his face in response. “I, Uh. I’d like that a lot then.” He said, tilting his head down in a subtle show of submission without even realizing it. Everyone else did, though, and Tord let out a small whistle at the clear flirting taking place coming from the new member of the group.

Hellucard didn’t even notice, instead nearly feeling his cheeks burning his skin off as Edd offered a hand to him. Oh god, what did he want? He had no clue what to do besides hesitantly lift his own and move it forward, feeling his throat tightening in excitement. Did Edd want to hold his hand?

Yet Edd took his wrist instead before he could actually rest his on Edd’s larger one, the Alpha turning his palm over and bringing down one of his special lining pens to scribble down his number onto the Omega’s wrist.

He was smiling warmly when he pulled back, capping the pen- but PAINFULLY oblivious to the fact that Hellucard’s interests were anything but platonic. “I figure you’d want to get ahold of me if something comes up, so here. I didn’t bring my phone with me today so just put my contact in there and send me a text so I can add you.”

It was enough to have his head pleasantly floating in the clouds regardless, Hellucard gently rubbing the numbers on his wrist to make sure they won’t smudge. He looked back up to Edd even as the bell rang to signal they could all finally leave for their next class. “I’ll be sure to do that!” He promised, already jumping up with a pep in his step to toss his skull bookbag over his shoulder. “Uh- Thanks again. For letting me sit here!” he said to Edd in particular, not even noticing Matt, Tom, and Tord trying to peek in for goodbyes.

At last Tom just walked off with a shrug, knowing that neither of them would notice them regardless. Hellucard was lost in his own little world, and Edd was none the wiser to his own narrowed attention he placed upon the punk. Maybe there would be something between them after all?

Tom tipped his water bottle back, clearly not giving a fuck. Edd needed someone to keep him in line- and Tom had his hands full of a completely different Alpha to focus on. One who he was currently sneaking to the back of the school with to smoke a cigarette with.

Yes, Tord was absolutely a goddamn handful.

“Well, I’ll see you around then, yeah?” Hellucard inquired, already counting down the seconds in his head that he could stay and talk with Edd before he would have to run to his next class. He was sure he’d have plenty of time for a proper goodbye for the day.

Edd seemed to be eyeing the time as well, moving his bangs just enough aside to look at the clock. The guy desperately needed a haicut, but out of either stubbornness or a terrible sense of fashion he kept the bangs long. Over both eyes.

Hellucard found it endearing, however, as Edd pushed the hair back and smiled in response. “Of course. Tomorrow I can meet you in the halls like we did this morning, or something.” He offered, only to look just a bit confused at just how…excited, Hellucard was. The man’s smile was all encompassing, his arm clutched close to his chest as he attempted to contain himself.

“Sounds good to me, Edd.” He managed to get out, trying to play it cool- even though cool was the farthest thing in his dictionary. He felt so stereotypically Omegan, fawning over an Alpha like this. But nobody else had ever piqued his interests like Edd, and especially not an older acquaintance like him as well!

So when Edd nodded and began to walk away, Hellucard swore he had to stop himself from skipping to his next class. This could be the start of something very, very good. All he had to do was wait and see!

Things were looking up for him, and he hoped that maybe- just maybe- he might actually have a chance with Edd.


	2. Friends in High Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellucard makes a new friend, as well as finally manages to muster up the courage to text Edd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it with me and always shoving unneeded content down people's throats? Enjoy this chapter anyways, because it's a lot of backstory with Hellucard. He's my child and I love em so much??  
> Next chapter they fuck though, I promise.

Did Hellucard ever mention he hated school?

Because holy fucking shit, he hated school.

If it wasn’t homework piling on class after class, it was the assholes that inhabited those classes giving him trouble. Despite having plenty of friends to fall back on, they couldn’t exactly do much in the moment given that nobody seemed to have shared a class with him this year. So that left him at the mercy of the typical asshole Alphas and stuck up Omegas.

He could handle his fair share of odd stares or quiet whispers- he knew after freshman year he was a pretty sad topic of conversation. He wasn’t socially inclined at all to a large sum of people in one school, having been raised in a conservative Christian school with hardly any friends. Long story short, he was socially awkward, and may or may not have made some enemies.

Hellucard was just trying to doodle in the last class of the day, already pulling out his sketchbook after sitting down with plenty of time to spare before the bell. Unfortunately for him, however, this was one of those classes where the teacher always seemed to walk in after the bell rang.

Which left him as the prime target towards a smaller group of Alphas.

“Hey, Hellucard!” he heard his name being called, instantly flinching back when he realized that the group of three girls had already stepped into the classroom. Fuck. He pretended to have not heard, hoping that avoiding them would prevent the awkward altercation.

It didn’t.

He turned his head down when he heard the desk next to him creak from being occupied, the largest of the Alphas staring at him with a smile that shown too many teeth. Her manicured nails drummed along the desk, the sharpened points clicking obnoxiously as she did so.

“Glad I could catch you early, Hellu. I saw you earlier today with another Alpha? I thought for sure my eyes were tricking me, but lo and behold, you were making puppy eyes at Edward Gold!” She said, instantly pulling amused snickers from the captive audience in the classroom.

If he could sink into his seat, Hellucard would be halfway to hell by now as he subtly pushed his sketchbook farther out of their sights. Last thing he needed was another thing to be teased about.

The girl continued, kicking her feet up onto his desk and checking her nails once more in idle boredome. “I just thought that was ironic, you know. Out of every Alpha you’ve ever rejected, you’re making goo goo faces towards Edd? I hope you know you have no chance at all.”

Her words did hurt, sure, but the number on his wrist said otherwise. Right? It had to.

Instead of acknowledging her directly, he made a show of turning away and pulling his book from out of his bookbag. If he ignored her, she usually went away.

“I mean. Sure. He’s the quiet type like you, but come on? You know how many other Omegas are giving him the same faces? Even you should realize he’s out of your league.” She said, and even from the corner of his eye Hellucard could see the glimmer of amusement in her eyes. Of course she would.

What really got his goat was the way she scooted the desk closer to him, pheromones curling out and tickling his nose in a manner that almost made him want to sneeze. She smelled like black pepper and licorice- a disgusting combination that had him rubbing at his nose to contain his scrunched expression. Don’t give her anything else to mock you about, don’t do it Hellucard, keep your mouth shut-

“In fact, I feel so bad for you, I can’t help but show some pity here. If you’re looking for an Alpha, I just might be able to help you out.” She scooted even closer, shoulders squaring in a poor attempt at posturing. “How about I take you out sometime, hm? It’s a generous offer, given you aren’t exactly my type, but its better than nothing isn’t it?”

Oh god. She really was still trying, wasn’t she? Hellucard could almost groan as he buried his face into his hands. If people weren’t making fun of him, they were trying to court him. It was enough to have him ready to rip his hair out. But it was okay- all he needed was a minute more and the teacher would come in and the girls would slump off back to their assigned seats.

Sparing a glance to the clock, he nearly jumped at the feeling of her hand sliding up his arm. The nails felt even worse than they looked, scratching up his arm and trying to grip his chin. “Will you look at me when I’m talking to you?”

That was the last straw. He didn’t want her touching him, and made it especially clear as he slapped her hand away from his chin. He still didn’t say anything, throat too tight in anxiety to do more than turn away as quickly as he could and draw his hand back.

Bad move.

She looked absolutely enraged as she stared at where her hand was slapped away, her annoyance quickly turning into a cruel game where she knew she would come out on top. “Dude, what is your problem? You’re even weirder than they say.” She said, relishing in the way Hellucard began to bunch up into himself with each word.

Yet that was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

The thing about those girls is that they mock you in a way to where it isn’t clear to bystanders if it’s teasing or outright bullying. It leaves a whole grey realm to where nobody wants to speak up, just in case they were friends just shooting the shit and teasing around with each other.

But with the clear discomfort coming from Hellucard, and the malice radiating from the other Alpha, a lone girl at the back of the class finally spoke up. “Dude, leave him alone. He’s not interested, and you’re looking more and more desperate by the second.” She said, quickly drawing the attention of the entire class.

She had her feet kicked up onto the desk, bright pink heart sneakers a complete eyesore as the girl- another alpha- stood her ground. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance to the others as she kicked her feet over the side, rising up and moving to stand.

Best part about her was that she was tall. Extremely tall. She easily towered over Hellucard when she planted herself firmly at his side; it was a goddamn joke to see her sizing up the other group of Alphas. Even with three to one, it was clear who had the advantage as the blue haired punk rested her arm against Hellucard’s desk and bent forward.

“I’m sorry, did you not hear me? I said he’s not interested.” She assured, raising a finger to flick the nose of the bitch nearest to her. It was almost comical to see the way the other Alpha jerked back as if they had been electrocuted.

As if realizing that their fun had come to an end, the girls seemed to get the hint to pack up and ship out. The largest had already grabbed her bag once more from the side of the desk, eyes never leaving the challenger as she attempted to glare daggers at them. But the girl didn’t budge, instead smiling and twiddling her fingers as a mock goodbye to them.

Finally the group had separated, slumped off in their respective seats with all eyes still resting on Hellucard and the other Alpha. She looked a hell of a lot more relaxed when the others weren’t in her business, instead turning back to Hellucard with a kind smile. “I would apologize for them, but what’s a school without assholes, huh?” she stated, offering her hand to him.

His confusion must still be notable, because instead she gestured to herself. “Sorry, I haven’t even introduced myself, have I? I’m Laurel. You looked a little uncomfortable there so I just had to help you out.”

Snapping himself from his stupor, Hellucard offered her a bright smile as he realized that woah, okay, she wasn’t going to mock him or hit on him as far as he could tell. He felt confident in clasping her hand, giving it a small shake as he allowed his tense posture to fall. “Ah- I’m Hellucard. Thanks so much for helping me out there.”

His voice was quiet, not wanting the clearly pissed off Alphas to hear his complaints. “They always gave me trouble, so I appreciate you sticking up for me like that.”

At the compliments and thanks, it seemed even Laurel wasn’t immune to Alpha Pride. She puffed her chest out, feeling content with herself for actively attempting to help the cornered Omega. Her smile was bright and confident, one that suited her face quite nicely. “Think nothing of it, friend. I can walk you out if you’re worried about them trying to corner you? Hell, I could even walk you here if you’d like.”

As quickly as everything had happened, and even with the nerves still running rampant throughout him, Hellucard was quick to come to the conclusion that Laurel actually could be a pretty good friend. She seemed genuine in her words, and not just in an excuse to get closer to him romantically. His smile mirrored her own bright one. “That would be pretty cool, actually.”

Before Hellucard could offer her his number for contact, the bell cut their conversation short. Their instructor walked in a few beats after it, her smile kind as she placed her scattered papers onto the desk. Yet instead of returning to her seat, Laurel was crossing the classroom and making her way right towards Miss Drei.

Hellucard couldn’t quite make out what the two were talking about. Yet from the way the teacher’s eyes widened in surprise, then landed upon Hellucard, he had a good guess as to the topic. He kind of wished he could melt into the seat when the teacher’s voice rang through the room.

“Excuse me Samantha, Bree, and Jessica?” She said, eyes locking upon each of the three girls who had been surrounding him earlier. “May I have a word with you after class?”

Oh yes, today was gearing up to be a pretty damn good day.

Even with the girls sparing him angry glances now and then throughout the class, he felt confident in ways he hasn’t experienced in so long. Edd had given him his number, he made a new friend, and seemed to be getting the bitchy Alpha trio off of his back.

It made it easy to get through the class, head held high rather than downcasted and nervous. He finished his work early, turned it in with a reassuring smile to the supportive teacher, and gathered his bookbags as the dismissal bell rang through the room.

Instantly Laurel was at his side, the Alpha grinning from ear to ear as everyone but the three girls rose from their seats to leave. She was chilling against the side of his desk while he gathered his things, giving the three angry girls the most smug ass look that she could muster. “I’ve got a feeling they’re about to get a royal chewing out.”

It drew a small chuckle from Hellucard as he threw his bag over his shoulder, nodding his agreement. “I bet they just want to go home, too.” He stated, before realizing that since it was the end of the school day he would usually just go to the bus stop and leave.

One look at his new friend and he had second thoughts, furrowing his eyebrows. “Uhm…Where do you usually go after class?” he asked, not wanting to hold her up, especially since the Alphas were stuck here and had little chance of actually following him.

She just shrugged. “I usually drop my books off in my locker and wait for my sister to pick me up.”

Well…he supposed the buses didn’t leave for another ten minutes. He made his way towards the door, already knowing that she was doing the same. “I could walk with you, if you’d like? My bus doesn’t leave for a bit longer so I have some time to kill.” He offered, noting the way she seemed to debate it.

Finally she took the lead, shrugging her shoulders with a small grin on her features. “Hey, that sounds good to me. We can get to know each other a bit. Like in example, do you like that new zombie trilogy that came out? Insane Zombie pirates from hell?”

Oh, he knew he was going to like her. As they walked down the hallways Hellucard couldn’t stop his animated display, his hands moving in broad motions as he explained his thoughts on the entire series. From the beginning, to the lore, to the actors themselves- at least it filled the time between getting to Laurel’s lockers and the exit leading towards the lines of busses preparing for departure.

He learned that she lived with a huge family, the middle child and one of 3 Alpha siblings among the betas. He told her about being an only child, with a loving Omegan father who made sure he always had exactly what he needed. They discussed a few smaller side topics- before noting the clock and realizing that he had talked for a bit longer than he thought.

“Oh, crap! I got to get going!” He stated, nervously glancing to the busses as Laurel was torn from her amused laughter. She looked between him and the bus, before quickly tossing him her unlocked phone. “Well before you go, can you toss in your number? We can continue the conversation later!”

He stared down at the bedazzled pink phone case that she had, finding it large and awkward in his palm as he created a contact with his name hastily typed out. He filled in the numbers, punched in the contact, before shoving the phone back into her hands. “It was awesome meeting you!” he decided to note, turning towards the door and moving towards them with a wave over his shoulder.

“I’ll text you back when I get home!” Laurel called out.

And with that he was off, dashing towards the busses which thankfully haven’t started to depart yet. She waved him goodbye as he went, until he finally reached his specified number and realized that the door was already closed. Luckily his bus was the last one to leave, and while the beginning busses were just pulling off, he had time to knock on the door.

The bus driver, a kind Beta man, quickly realized that Hellucard was there and opened the door with a pull of the lever. He smiled at him, tipping the Omega his hat. “It isn’t like you to be late, son. You’re lucky I like ya.” He noted, completely teasing in his words as Hellucard mustered a sheepish smile. “Sorry, sir. I got caught up talking to a friend.”

The bus was pulling off then, the driver sharing a low chuckle as he turned his attention to the road. “Well that seems like a worthy cause. Just try and keep an eye on the time, alright, sonny?”

“Can do, Jim!”

Sitting by himself at the front of the bus, Hellucard found it easy to just let his thoughts wander as he tucked his headphones into his ear and watched the scenery pass by. He had managed to get Edd’s number today, to sit with him at lunch, and to even be able to meet a few of his friends! They were an interesting group of people.

He was excited to be a part of them, yet the nerves kept tingling within his stomach. Would he fuck up, somehow? Would Edd eventually find him annoying and retract his offer to allow him to sit with them? Would another Omega make a move before him and catch the Alpha’s attention?

He tried to stifle down his anxiety, instead curling up further into his seat as he thought of his new friend. Laurel seemed like a really down to earth kind of a girl, and owed her a lot for managing to chase away those other assholes. She had a good taste in movies, at least.

Hellucard found himself drifting off so much that he hardly even noticed that he had pulled up to his house. He jolted back into realization when he saw his dog, Maple, barking excitedly at the lines of his property.

 The little dachshund was overjoyed when her master stepped out from the bus, leaping upon him with her tan tail wagging in excitement. He hoisted the long haired dog into his arms, letting her wet tongue lick warm lines all across his face as she yipped and whimpered in excitement.

He was smiling from ear to ear when he finally reached his front door, the little dog squirming to be put down as he shifted her to one arm and tested the doornknob. Thankfully his father had left it open for him, allowing him to step inside easily and become greeted by the sweet scent of muffins fresh out of the oven.

His father was a well-tempered blonde Omega, clearly up there in years, but keeping a youthful glow to his features. He was the only parent that Hellucard knew, having not even heard so much of a word from his Alpha father.

But that was okay.

“Hey, dad!” he called out, finally placing the squirming pup onto the floor as he made his way into the tiny, comfortable kitchen. Their house was only a one story flat, the two of them not needing much more room other than that.

His father perked up from where he had just pulled the muffins aside- wildberry, Hellucard’s favorite flavor- and dusted off his flour covered hands onto his apron. “Well don’t you have a pep in your step today.” He noted, smiling warmly as he reached back to untie the fabric protecting his clothes. “Did you have a good day at school?”

Shit, he had to totally play this cool. He went over to the pan of muffins, not looking his father in the eye as he knew his shy smile could give him away. “Well uh, yeah, actually. I made a few new friends.” He noted, carefully pulling a warm muffin out from the pan using its wrapper.

His father let out a non-committed hum, yet his eyes drifted quickly to the numbers sitting innocently across his son’s wrist. Despite him tugging down his coat to cover them, he chuckled as he threw the apron back up onto its designated hook. “You made some friends, huh?” He noted, before turning away and already able to imagine his son’s flustered look.

“Must have been real friendly if you let them write their number down onto your wrist.”

Lo and behold, there it was, the awkward sputtering coming from his son as no doubt he choked on his bite of the muffin. He wasn’t born yesterday, and it amused him that Hellucard still attempted to dance around subjects like this.

With an amused chuckle leaving him, he knew he couldn’t tease his son this much. He hardly had any interest in dating, so to know his baby boy was growing up was almost a comfortable thought. He’d obviously worry like any doting parent would, but he knew Hellucard was careful, so it was easy to move over and rest his hand on the teen’s shoulder.

“They must be a special person to keep your attention. If you’d want, I’d be more than happy to have them over for dinner sometime.” He said, quelling the anxiety rising in Hellucard regarding his approval. If his son wanted to pursue someone, he would be behind him every step of the way.

He found himself with smaller arms winding around his waist, before pulling back just as quickly and retreating towards his room. “Thanks, dad!”

Watching his only child retreat to him room, James let out a small sigh as he knew that his dear boy was growing up so fast. Belatedly he realized, with a bit of transgression, he would have to give his son “The Talk” in much more depth than he had explained before.

That was going to be fun.

* * *

 

When Hellucard found himself in the safety of his small room, Maple curled up onto his lap, he pulled his phone from the depths of his dresser. He never really felt the need to use it, or to even bring it with him to school. Yet seeing the unknown number flashing a message towards him, he knew he would have a reason to now.

He unlocked the phone with a simple swipe, checking the contents of the message that no doubt had come from his newfound Alpha friend.

*****-***-****: heya, pal! so about that new zombie trilogy, what did you think about that chick stacy?**

*****-***-***: oh btw this is laurel.**

Deciding to add her to his contacts immediately, he gave her the simple name with the addition of a smiling face.  


**You: Oh hey, Laurel! Dude I thought stacy was such an needed plot addition. She hardly served any purpose besides to get eaten!**

**Laurel :)** **: oh my god I know right? Finally a guy with some sense!**

**You: Ahah, anyone with half of a brain would realize that, though.**

**Laurel :)** **: oh trust me dude you’d be surprised how many people wouldn’t even have half of a brain then.**

Smiling down at the conversation, Hellucard found it was all too easy to get whisked away in the switching topics. Laurel seemed to always have something interesting to say, even when Hellucard came up short for topics. He wished he could be as charismatic as her, honestly.

Yet despite the fun he was having messaging her, the flash of numbers on his wrist quickly dragged him back to why he was so nervous in the first place. Edd had given him his number. He swallowed down hard, debating now if he really wanted to try and talk to the Alpha. The words of the girls were haunting him- he really didn’t stand much of a chance, did he?

No. He couldn’t just not text Edd. He was expecting a message, wasn’t he? If he didn’t message him it would look really, really bad. Edd absolutely would get the wrong idea that he didn’t want to actually talk to him, and it would be so awkward at the table if he asked why he hadn’t messaged.

He could say his phone broke? No, that would just be weird. Fuck.

Before he could let himself fall any further down the rabbit hole of self-doubt and despair, Hellucard just opened up a new contact and punched the digits into the information. He put the name as simply Edd, not wanting to add anything fancy or special in case he was to see it.

Now it was just a matter of clicking message.

He rolled over onto his back, holding the phone up above his head as he tried to think of what to say. He could just say that it was him, or add some funny one liner about his day. Maybe he could send a picture? Fuck, wait, that would just be weird.

Finally he took a deep breath and typed the first thing that came to mind.

**You: Ey, Edd!**

**You: It’s Hellucard! :)**

Now it was just a matter of waiting for a reply.

In the meantime he found it hard to focus on his homework, occasionally checking his phone despite knowing that he would hear the volume of the response. He kept up a conversation with Laurel in the meantime at least, feeling a bit better about the whole ordeal after a bit.

He had just gotten a buzz back from what he presumed to be Laurel, moving over to open the chat- only to see the name Edd sitting on his screen instead. Instantly he felt his heart beat out of control, dropping his pencil and rolling over to unlock the phone with slightly unsteady fingers.

**Edd: Hey, Hellu! Sorry, I was at practice.**

Even if it was a simple message, it had his stomach rolling in circles. He really was lovestick, wasn’t he?

Well. Let’s see how this goes.


End file.
